


Super Fun Time

by LunaBear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm An Horrible Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBear/pseuds/LunaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super short drabble about fun times between the Nogitsune and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Fun Time

Drip. Drip. Drip. Stiles clicked is tongue in time with the water dripping. This was boring. At first it had been so fun! Getting to spend some quality time with Derek but he had stopped begging. And that was so not fun. He voice must be gone from all the screaming. It's not fun cutting open and playing with something that didn't make a sound. He sighed, leaning against the table that held the Beta. Currently the Hale was passed out from the last round. He had expected more stamina from a former Alpha. Stiles pouted, raising the wolfs-bane laced scalpel and slamming it down into the tender flesh of Derek's thigh and grinning at the hoarse yell that he was gifted with. He leaned down, laying his head on the bound Were's shoulder and crooned, “You know, you look really good like this. Being in pain really suits you. It's even better when you're begging for the weak little human to wake up and fight me.” Stiles smirked as he twisted the scalpel down to the bone, forcing the wolf to jerk and try to get away. He slowly slipped it out, relishing in the sounds his playmate was making. He growled, slapping the wolf in the face when he saw him losing consciousness “Don't fall asleep now. The fun has just begun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me. May or may not be continued.


End file.
